Never
by Anna the Water Charmer
Summary: I promise... I oneshot to not forgetting our loved ones. A tale that is tragic yet so much meaning.


_Never_

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

Rating: PG Angst

Summary: I promise...

_Author's Note: _Something I wrote last night.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I'm standing and thinking. Of her. And of memories

I've had been with her for a long time. It seems not too long ago, for I age much slower then her. I've seen many things and remain most sad. And I am content with her being gone. She is happy now, in another place. She is with the one she loves and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I remember just like yesterday but in reality it was about twenty years ago. Hair long ago aged and discolored. Right next to her stood her beloved long ago having shed. I am at her feet curled not having turned to my form in a long time. I have sniffed the air and the others have comed.

But they have not aged. They pretty much not have changed. To say the lease I knew that my mistress was in envy. It radiates off her even if one can see. She is of elder age. Just like the old prisetess. I have been with her through thick and thin but I cannot go to the place where she would of eventually lie.

So I am at foot listening to the soft whispering of the gathering. It's always like this especially since the reaper is near. Apparently the kitsene has advanced a level in his exams. I always did like him. A baby is crying. It pains my ears badly so I walk out of the room so the priestess can comfort her child.

I take a deep breath of the air and look up to the sky. My ears downcast for a bit as a choked cry echoed from my mistress's beloved. That happens many times too. About once a week if not twice at most.

Maybe another reason I had took a breather at that time was because; For some reason I could sense the times when that demon take control. My ear would droop again for I knew that was not because it was a demon. It was a something that I would probably never understand.

It would sadden me because every time it happened he hanged on to life and the reaper's scythe would gnaw deeper to the heart. But alas that would not be time and he had woken out of the induced state. I hear a sigh of relief and and burst of silence fills the air. The monk wakes up and says a sheepish thing. I hear a blonk.

I look up. Bright sun fills the sky with a pinkish glow to the sky. Dusk is coming and soon company will have to depart. Ruefully I walk back and see that they are asleep. It seems that they always sleep so early. I curl up next to them and start to slow slow my breath. In and out.

My breathing is in rhythm with theirs and I become lost.

In the middle of the night I hear two quiet chokes but I pass it by and rest once more. I regret for not noticing her last breath.

And the next day they are found dead first by me. I knew that the scent of death was very pungent but I kept nudging her as if she was awake. I pleaded so silently my mewing anxious. They did not stir.

I ran away into the woods. That night I fell asleep there but I could hear the startled gasps of the villagers. A messenger hawk would send a note of the lady and monk's death to our companions. It is that much I could understand.

I always hear about tears and how sadness would fill the veins. I for some reason could not. I had wandered the woods the next day before collapsing and crying out in pain. I was bleeding from an earlier attack. I had transformed to my larger size which had not been used.

I was slow in attack and nearly lost before giving a mighty heave. Mistress's brother had gone and found a mate. So I had not been to training. He no longer had a need for me so I returned to her and decided to stay with her and protect the family that would need me. I knew I could stay with her brother but it did not feel right.

I curse myself for not taking on the lesser demons with the villagers.

I laid to the ground and tried to rest. It was a painstaking feeling to be helpless. That night I had dreamed of the gentle caress of her hand. Was it all a dream that you died? Was it just a dream that you had aged? She looked young when I had dreamed about her. But her picture was quickly replaced by other masters and mistresses.

I couldn't count them all. I had forgotten many of them.

Was this truly my fate?

My dream was repetitive and took further toll on me. I didn't want to forget about her. But the dream kept telling me that later I would eventually forget. No I won't. I thought to myself as I rose unsteadily. I will live but I won't ever forget.

I had vowed that day I would never forget. Just like how I had vowed to never forget the one that had first nurtured me.

I flounced back to the village in time for the burial. People are crying all around the caskets that held them. Graveyard soil was mixed with the smell as I noticed the hole that they were to be buried in. I spyed the companions and walked over to them.

The villagers had noticed me and bowed.

I got confused and looked back to my companions. They urged me to my mistress. What did they want me to do? I got puzzled as my kitsene friend guided me to her. He started talking and making weird hand adjustments. I conked my head before he drew something with some sort of instruments.

It was me bowing my head to chibi mistress. I think I had gotten his message and went ahead and touched foreheads with her. Warmth long disappeared. Something wet slid down my cheek. At that point I knew I had cried. I looked towards the crowd and with my leaking eyes I went down an aisle of humans. My head and tail straight up; my eyes close.

I would never be down graded by tears.

And before left I turned and sent a mournful gaze to her. Petals that the villagers threw around clouded the image and I returned to the woods to retrain myself.

So here I am reminiscing about the past. The smell of flowers are in the air. Just like how she was scented. Dusk stretches over me like so long ago and I look up once again. The same color of the morn of her forevered sleep. Every year at this time I would visit her. As well as to give her a few flowers from the secret flower patch.

And every time I would sleep on the grave.

And dream of a caress.

I will

never

forget.

_Sango..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Note: _Review if you have read. And may this oneshot inspire something more of the one named Kirara.

_Kirara_

_Fire Neko_

_A creature of Fire_

_Arigatou Kirara_

-Arigatou, Anna


End file.
